fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Unearthed/transcript
PROLOGUE Boston General Hospital - Lisa Unplugged (woeful cello music plays as a clergyman administers last rites to a brain dead young woman. her mother, and the medical technicians look-on) PRIEST: Through this holy Anointing, may the Lord, and his love and mercy, help you with the grace of the Holy Spirit. May the Lord, who frees you from sin save you and, in his goodness, raise you up. DOCTOR NEWELL: (to Maureen Donovan) Are you ready? (the somber mom nods yes. and the technician deactivates the electrical life support device. the breathing apparatus stops and the teenage patients vital signs flatline. the attending doctor checks her watch and declares to all) Time of death, 5:21 A.M. (to Maureen Donovan) We have a team assembled and waiting. Ms. Donovan, I'm afraid we need to begin the procedures right away. MAUREEN DONOVAN: (tearful) I love you. (kisses her daughters cheek) (quickly ushering the gurney with the dead teenager through the halls of the hospital) MALE TECH: We've gotta hurry up. Core temp's dropped. FEMALE TECH: Where's the list? MALE TECH: Yep. FEMALE TECH: Watch your back, sir. Get her to Harvest. (in the post-mortem operating room, preparing to harvest viable organs from the dead teenager) FEMALE TECH: We'll be able to coordinate that with the transplant team. NURSE: Great. Do we have a time frame? FEMALE TECH: Not yet. NURSE: Lean it over. DOCTOR HALPERIN: (after having cut into the lower anterior of the thoracic cavity) I am going to begin with the kidneys. The heart and lung block are going to come last... - - Clamping off the Renal Artery... now. NURSE: Yes, Doctor. DOCTOR HALPERIN: Alright, I've got the first one. NURSE: (as the dead young woman bolts up, and awake) Oh God! She's alive! DOCTOR HALPERIN: Get a trauma team in here! LISA DONOVAN: (shouting repeatedly) 6-8-3-3-9-alpha-echo-3-5-8!... ...6-8-3-3-9-alpha-echo-3-5-8!... ACT I Boston General - Meeting Turlough (walking in and getting a briefing from the boss) BROYLES: The girl's name is Lisa Donovan. She's a high school Junior. She collapsed during gym class last week and slipped into a coma. Doctors diagnosed a cerebral aneurysm. After she was determined brain-dead, her mother made the decision to take her off life support. OLIVIA: And then she woke up from the dead - - screaming random numbers. BROYLES: This is Lieutenant Commander Turlough, United States Navy. He's here because it turns out those numbers weren't random. They're an alphanumeric code. The lead surgeon did two tours on an aircraft carrier. He recognized one section as lineal identification for sailors in the U.S. Navy. WILL TURLOUGH: That's when I got the call. {displays file and photo) The first half of the sequence is I.D. Information for a Petty Officer named Andrew Rusk. The second half of the sequence are launch codes for ICBM missiles aboard a nuclear submarine. He was stationed on the U.S.S. Gloucester. OLIVIA: How did classified launch codes get into the hands of a seventeen year-old girl? WILL TURLOUGH: Exactly. That's what I want to ask Rusk. If he's revealing these codes, he's committing high treason. When I tried contacting him, his wife told me she reported him missing. BROYLES: That was three days ago. PETER: Just to ask the obvious, you've considered the possibility there's some sort of connection between Rusk and the girl? WILL TURLOUGH: None that we're aware of. As far as we can tell, there's never been any contact between Lisa Donovan and Andrew Rusk. WALTER: Well, I suppose that's where we come in. OLIVIA: So how is she? BROYLES: Scared, as you can imagine. Boston General - Meeting Lisa (in the teenager's hospital room) LISA DONOVAN: I'm sorry. I've never seen him before. OLIVIA: The numbers that you repeated, do you know what they are, or do you remember hearing them before? LISA DONOVAN: I don't even remember saying them. I'm sorry. PETER: Well, at least they got you some nice balloons. LISA DONOVAN: I guess they couldn't find ones that said, "Welcome Back From The Dead." PETER: (laughs) Yeah. I imagine those would be more of a special-order kind of thing, don't you think? OLIVIA: Lisa, I just have a couple more questions. The man's name is Andrew Rusk. Does that ring any bells? LISA DONOVAN: Maya Zvezdochka. Shto Samnoy? MAUREEN DONOVAN: Lisa? LISA DONOVAN: Pochimu ya ne magu govorit? MAUREEN DONOVAN: What's happening? PETER: She's speaking Russian. MAUREEN DONOVAN: But she doesn't speak Russian. LISA DONOVAN: Maya Zvezdochka. MAUREEN DONOVAN: Lisa? Are you okay? LISA DONOVAN: Mom. What's happening to me? MAUREEN DONOVAN: I don't know. But you're fine now. No more questions, please. She should rest. OLIVIA: Of course. Boston General - Finding Walter (walking the corridors) WILL TURLOUGH: Rusk is fluent in Russian. He would have learned it during his training. PETER: Any idea what Little Star is? WILL TURLOUGH: Um... PETER: Maya Zvezdochka means Little Star in Russian. I dated a Russian girl for a while. Most of what I picked up was curse words, but... OLIVIA: Hey. Where's Walter? (after finding his father in the Extended Care Ward) PETER: Walter! WALTER: Shh. I'm trying to listen. PETER: Listening to what? These people are in comas. They can't talk to you. WALTER: (to a comatose senior female) Don't judge him. He's my son. And despite his narrow-mindedness, I'm quite proud. PETER: Do you honestly think you're communicating with her? WALTER: Why shouldn't I be? No one truly understands the nature of human consciousness, Peter. I've read documented cases of coma patients waking up and claiming that they had moved, spirit-like, to remote locations and witnessed events they couldn't possibly have knowledge of. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what's happened to the young lady we just saw. PETER: Yeah, so... you're saying that you think, while Lisa Donovan died for a moment, her -- what, her spirit somehow left her body and floated over Andrew Rusk while he was in the process of telling somebody else those secret launch codes. WALTER: Well, "floated over" is a tad specific, but... something like that, yes. It's a theory. PETER: It certainly is. Boston General - Meeting Maureen (outside of Lisa's room) OLIVIA: Hi. MAUREEN DONOVAN: Agent Dunham, I apologize if I was rude earlier. OLIVIA: How is she? MAUREEN DONOVAN: They don't have any answers, and now she's running a fever. They want to run more tests. (rueful) We got into a fight the morning she collapsed. I wouldn't let her take the car. All she has is a learner's permit. And then I got the call from school. But by the time I got to the hospital, she was in a coma. You know, I never thought that I would... get a chance to tell her how much I loved her again. -- God gave her back to me. OLIVIA: You -- your daughter's been through a lot. And... so have you. I want permission to have Doctor Bishop examine her. MAUREEN DONOVAN: What for? OLIVIA: I think he can help her. I think it might help find Andrew Rusk. MAUREEN DONOVAN: There's nothing more that she can tell you. (in her room, Lisa finds her way to the sink, runs some water and rinses her face, hears a man's voice, then sees Rusk in the mirror when she looks up. she screams) MALE VOICE: (hauntingly soft) Maya Zvezdochka. LISA DONOVAN: (as her mother and Olivia find her) He was here. That man. He was here. MAUREEN DONOVAN: (trying to comfort) Shh. Shh. MAUREEN DONOVAN: (frightened) Andrew Rusk, the man in the picture. He was here. I saw him. ACT II Federal Building - Meeting Teresa (walking through the situation room) OLIVIA: We've searched the hospitals for Rusk and got nothing. And Maureen Donovan won't let us near her daughter. She said that our disruptive presence is what caused Lisa to hallucinate, seeing Rusk's image in the mirror. CHARLIE: How'd she explain her kid speaking Russian? Or knowing ICBM launch codes? TERESA RUSK: (intercepting the agents) Oh, Agent Dunham. OLIVIA: Yes. TERESA RUSK: I was asked to come in. I'm Teresa Rusk. (in a private interview room with the agents, she is shown a photo) OLIVIA: Mrs. Rusk, do you know this girl? TERESA RUSK: I don't think so. No. Why, who is she? OLIVIA: Her name's Lisa Donovan. She's from Brighton. TERESA RUSK: You think she had something to do with my husband's disappearance? OLIVIA: We're not sure. But she has some information that only your husband should know. TERESA RUSK: Information? CHARLIE: Classified military codes. OLIVIA: Uh, Mrs. Rusk... TERESA RUSK: ...Teresa. OLIVIA: Teresa, do the words Maya Zvezda mean anything to you? TERESA RUSK: Where did you hear that? OLIVIA: From Lisa Donovan. Do you know what it means? TERESA RUSK: "My Star" - It's a pet name Andy calls me. I don't understand. Who is this girl? How could she know that? How? Walter's Lab - Old Experiment Revisited WALTER: Lisa Donovan's aneurysm occurred in her left frontal lobe. Specifically her Broca's Area. ASTRID: That's the part of the brain that processes language. WALTER: Precisely. But it also has the capacity for something far more intriguing. (watching an old reel-to-reel film from a small projector) WALTER: (announcing on the old film) Hello, I'm Doctor Walter Bishop. This is Test Subject Number Six. PETER: (to his father) What happened to Subjects One through Five? WALTER: (to his son) I believe the university settled with them out of court. They probably never had to work again. Not that they could. (continues to explain to all, as the film runs) I was asked to design an experiment to test whether cranial manipulation could increase a person's psychic capability. I applied electrical stimuli to various parts of the brain and measured each psychic response. The point is that my tests proved that manipulation of Broca's Area had the most dramatic effect on a person's ability to create psychic bonds. PETER: So you think Lisa Donovan's aneurysm made her psychic. WALTER: It's certainly a possibility. PETER: Alright, well, let's say that you're correct. Why would she be channeling Rusk? What's so special about him? WALTER: That's a good question. OLIVIA: Walter, can you prove any of what you're saying? About her being psychic? WALTER: Perhaps, if I could examine the girl, but you say her mother has refused that. ASTRID: (curtly) After watching Walter's scariest home videos, who can blame her? St. Brigid's Church - A Plea (Olivia approaches as services let out, and Maureen helps her still sore daughter down the steps) OLIVIA: Hi. How are you feeling? LISA DONOVAN: I've been really tired, but good, I guess. MAUREEN DONOVAN: What are you doing here Agent Dunham? OLIVIA: We think we might have found an explanation for what happened to Lisa in the hospital. LISA DONOVAN: Really? OLIVIA: We believe that Andrew Rusk may be trying to communicate through you, psychically. We're not sure how or why, but it seems that there's a connection that's been developed between him and your daughter. MAUREEN DONOVAN: Lisa, give Agent Dunham and me a minute alone, please. PRIEST: Lisa, I want to introduce you to somebody. (escorts her away) MAUREEN DONOVAN: Are you a religious woman, Agent Dunham? OLIVIA: No. I'm not. MAUREEN DONOVAN: Then I imagine you sit in judgment of those of us who rely on our faith to guide our decisions about what's best for our loved ones. OLIVIA: No. I know what faith can mean to a person. But, I also believe that what's happening to Lisa is real, and if Rusk is a national security risk... MAUREEN DONOVAN: ...whatever happened, Agent Dunham, it's over now. And I believe what's best for Lisa is that she put all of this behind her. OLIVIA: Here's my card. (hands her a business card) If anything else comes up. MAUREEN DONOVAN: Yeah. (huffing. she walks Lisa away from Olivia. Lisa turns and studies Olivia briefly. the priest nods) Walter's Lab - God Talk (sitting a side office with file cabinets. she does paperwork. he ponders) OLIVIA: The Tibetan Book of the Dead? PETER: Yeah, Walter's been reading up on psychic connections. In the Tibetan teachings, the near-death experiencer can often converse with those who have already died. OLIVIA: What do you think? PETER: Well... I think it makes a hell of a coaster. (puts his beer bottle on the large leather-bound book) What do I think about what happened to Lisa? I don't think she's alive because god changed his mind. OLIVIA: (playful) I'm just waiting to see if lightning strikes you. PETER: (chuckles) Yeah. I -- yeah. I mean, who am I to say? Maybe there is actually something to it. People are free to believe whatever they want, right? Lisa's mother certainly does. However, until I see it with my own eyes, I'm gonna put my money on healthy skepticism. (takes a slow sip of beer) You're obviously a believer. OLIVIA: My mother believed in God, but all the praying in the world didn't stop my stepfather from terrorizing her. And her faith just seemed to put her in harm's way. I'm worried that Lisa's mother is going to do the same thing. (answers cell phone, stands and walks) Dunham. Hello? LISA DONOVAN: Agent Dunham? It's Lisa Donovan. OLIVIA: Lisa. Are you okay? LISA DONOVAN: It hasn't stopped. I'm seeing him again, Andrew Rusk. OLIVIA: Where's your mother? LISA DONOVAN: She's at home, but I'm not. I had to come here. I keep seeing this place. OLIVIA: Okay, where are you? Auto Salvage Yard - Finding Lisa (in a poorly lit salvage yard with rows of expired vehicles stacked three-high in places, the duo enters) OLIVIA: Lisa? PETER: Lisa, where are you? (searching separately with flashlights, he spots Lisa next to vehicle and hails) Olivia. (to Lisa) Hey, you alright? LISA DONOVAN: He -- he was here. PETER: Who was here? LISA DONOVAN: I can see him. PETER: Andrew Rusk? LISA DONOVAN: There's someone else. Another man. He has a gun. OLIVIA: (as the teen collapses) Lisa? LISA DONOVAN: He shot him. He killed him. He killed Andrew Rusk. OLIVIA: Lisa, do you know the other man? Did you -- did you see his face? LISA DONOVAN: No. OLIVIA: (calmly) But you're sure that-- that they were here. LISA DONOVAN: Yes. PETER: (inspecting nearby) Olivia. Found a 9 millimeter shell casing. (later, after law enforcement vehicles have arrived at the yard) PETER: (wraps Lisa with a blanket) Here you go. Not the most stylish, I know, but it will keep you warm. OLIVIA: So I just talked to your mother, and she is on her way here. LISA DONOVAN: Is she mad? OLIVIA: No. She's just glad that you're okay. CHARLIE: (summons Olivia away from the teen) Hey, Liv. LISA DONOVAN: What is it? PETER: (corrals the teen) Why don't we just stay here for a second? Come get in the car. You can get warm. LAW OFFICER: It's Andrew Rusk. CHARLIE: (to Olivia) Your girl was right. PETER: (Lisa screams loudly and begins to severely convulse) Olivia, I need some help! OLIVIA: (returning) What happened? PETER: I don't know. She just started to seize. ACT III Boston General - Admitting Lisa OLIVIA: I just talked to the Medical Examiner. He confirmed that Rusk was killed by a bullet wound to the head. Ruled out suicide. PETER: So everything Lisa told us pans out. OLIVIA: Except one thing. According to the rigor of the body, Rusk has been dead for three days. PETER: Well, then, how would he have been communicating with Lisa Donovan? WALTER: Was the Medical Examiner more specific? About the time of death, I mean. OLIVIA: Between 5:00 and 7:00 A.M. Why? WALTER: Interesting. MAUREEN DONOVAN: How is she? DOCTOR NEWELL: Your daughter suffered a fairly substantial seizure. MAUREEN DONOVAN: Oh, my god. DOCTOR NEWELL: But she's responsive now, And her condition is stable. She's lucky. I don't think there's gonna be any permanent damage. MAUREEN DONOVAN: Is this because of her aneurysm? DOCTOR NEWELL: No, there's no connection between the two. MAUREEN DONOVAN: I don't understand. You said she was fine, but she keeps getting sicker. What's causing this? DOCTOR NEWELL: We'll run some tests, but, with seizures, the cause is often unknowable. MAUREEN DONOVAN: You mean... This could happen again? DOCTOR NEWELL: We just don't know. But you should be able to see Lisa soon. WALTER: Excuse me. What time did your daughter's resurrection take place? PRIEST: Her resurrection? MAUREEN DONOVAN: Just after 5:00 in the morning. WALTER: Exactly as I suspected. OLIVIA: Walter. What are you thinking? WALTER: I propose that Rusk's murder and Lisa's rebirth happened simultaneously. In fact, it was his suddenly dispatched energy which jumpstarted the girl's body and brought her back to life. PRIEST: That's absurd. WALTER: Perhaps it is. Mm. Please allow me a moment to entertain my fantasies. They often lead to a truth. It's possible that Rusk's energy brought some of his memories with it. And it is these memories trapped within her, fighting to get out. PRIEST: Are you suggesting that Lisa is... Possessed? WALTER: I wasn't. But now that you mention it, I wouldn't be surprised if numerous possessions were in fact misdiagnosed cases of a phenomenon we are just now discovering. PRIEST: I hardly think that's what's happened here. WALTER: Oh, you hardly would because the church doesn't approve of exorcism anymore. PETER: Walter. PRIEST: (defensive) No, because they are merely superstition -- WALTER: (angered) Because there are examples of casting out spirits right through the Bible, Father. MAUREEN DONOVAN: Can you help her? PRIEST: Maureen, what are you doing? MAUREEN DONOVAN: I have been praying, hoping that Lisa will get better. But she's not. If what you're saying is true, and this man's memories are making Lisa sick, can you -- can you get these memories out? Can you help my daughter? WALTER: I will need to have your daughter transferred to my lab. MAUREEN DONOVAN: Okay. PETER: Are you sure an exorcism is gonna work, Walter? WALTER: No, not at all. Unfortunately, I think I'm wrong. I can't explain the seizures. I believe that Rusk's energy would reanimate the girl and carry his memories, but... It doesn't suggest why she's sick. I was just so angry the way that man challenged me. OLIVIA: Walter, her mother is about to check her out of the hospital. WALTER: I have no idea what I'm going to do with her. PETER: We got to go in there and tell her. Olivia. What are you thinking? OLIVIA: If Rusk is sick, could that make Lisa sick too? PETER: What, like... his illnesses would be transferred along with his spirit? You want to know what I think, or what Walter would think? OLIVIA: Either. PETER: Well, you read Rusk's file. Is there anything in there to suggest that he was sick? OLIVIA: No. But that was the Navy's official medical records. PETER: Well, you know me. If you tell me the U.S. Government is covering something up, I'll tell you it must be Tuesday. Federal Building - Cornering Turlough OLIVIA: Commander Turlough, thank you for coming back to talk to me. WILL TURLOUGH: Not a problem. Um, I was already here when Agent Broyles told me you found Andy Rusk's body. OLIVIA: Listen, why didn't you tell me he was sick? WILL TURLOUGH: I -- I'm sorry. Who told you that? OLIVIA: You did. Just then. What was wrong with him? Was it something that happened onboard the Gloucester? A young girl's life is on the line. WILL TURLOUGH: They were shadowing a Russian naval exercise in North Korean waters six months ago when a coolant line broke, causing a reactor leak. Rusk was locked in the engineering section for sixteen hours before they were able to vent the contamination. OLIVIA: Radiation. How could he possibly have survived? WILL TURLOUGH: He was airlifted to Pearl Harbor, where he was given a highly experimental radiation inhibitor. He's been on medical leave since the accident. OLIVIA: I'm gonna need his medical records. The real ones. Walter's Lab - Drugging Lisa ASTRID: We can't keep stalling, Doctor Bishop. You can't think of anything to do? WALTER: Maybe I could tell them that my stomach is troubling me. ASTRID: That is not what I mean. PETER: Walter, I have Rusk's medical file here. Does any of that mean anything to you? WALTER: Radiation Poisoning -- That's why she had the seizure. The radiation and the synthetic treatments they gave him. I'd wager that's what kept his energy from dispersing. PETER: And you think that's how he was able to inhabit Lisa. WALTER: Which means we need more drugs. Uh, uh, to calm Lisa's conscious mind. To relax her brain. Which should enable Mr. Rusk's mental energy -- his memories -- to slowly and painlessly leave her mind. MAUREEN DONOVAN: What kind of drugs? WALTER: Benzodiazepine. It's a hypnotic sedative. May cause a slight tingling sensation. It's actually quite pleasant. Besides, your daughter is 17. I'm sure she's sampled far worse by now. Agent Farnsworth, prepare an I.V. drip, uh, 100 mikes to begin per liter. PETER: (sitting with the teen and preparing a syringe) This is just gonna make you a little sleepy. LISA DONOVAN: So are you, like, a Doctor? PETER: No. But I promise you this won't hurt. LISA DONOVAN: It's okay. It's kind of nice to have someone not afraid of me. PETER: What do you mean? LISA DONOVAN: Well, my friends at church. When I walked past them, I could feel them all talking about me behind my back. Kids at school are even worse. Ever since what's happened, they think I'm, like, a freak or something. PETER: Well, I don't think you have to worry about us here. We're kind of partial to freaks in this lab. OLIVIA: (just arriving in the lab) How's it going? WALTER: It's smashing. (sits. milking his lab partner) Gene agrees with me, don't you, Gene? LISA DONOVAN: (privately to Peter) So is Agent Dunham, like, your girlfriend? PETER: No. No. She's like a friend who's a girl. And who carries a gun. OLIVIA:(softly) Walter, Astrid told me that you think you may be able to extract Rusk's thoughts from Lisa's brain. WALTER: I believe so. Yes. OLIVIA: Okay, well, if that's the case, do you think that she would have access to his memories? Maybe describe his last moments. WALTER: Oh, you -- you want to find out who killed him. OLIVIA: Yeah. WALTER: Well. Well, let's see, shall we? (approaches the patient) Peter. PETER: Yeah. WALTER: Strap Lisa down, please. MAUREEN DONOVAN: Are straps really necessary? WALTER: It's just a precaution. PETER: (to Lisa) Just tell me if they're too tight, alright? LISA DONOVAN: Okay. WALTER: How are you feeling, Lisa? LISA DONOVAN: My toes are beginning to tingle and... WALTER: Oh, that's good. That means it's working. ASTRID: Doctor Bishop, we're at six hertz. WALTER: Peter. PETER: Yeah. WALTER: Increase the drip two mikes, please. PETER: Done. LISA DONOVAN: I don't think I like how this feels. OLIVIA: Lisa, it's okay. LISA DONOVAN: No. No, I think I want this to stop. MAUREEN DONOVAN: Maybe we should slow this down. PETER: You know what, Lisa, this is actually normal. It's okay. Just relax. I'm gonna be right here. You're safe. WALTER: Lisa, just -- just close your eyes. Uh, mm. Close your eyes. This is going to help you. Now breathe. Breathe deeply. Just let it go, Lisa. Let it go. OLIVIA: Lisa. It's Agent Dunham. Can you hear me? Hi. I want you to think about Andrew Rusk. WALTER: Oh, oh, look, look, look. (graph needles jump) This is surprising. PETER: Surprising good or surprising bad? MAUREEN DONOVAN: Lisa! She's seizing! WALTER: No, she's not. MAUREEN DONOVAN: Lisa. You've gotta stop this right now. WALTER: I'm afraid we have to let it run its course. LISA DONOVAN: (possessed voice of Rusk) Where am I? MAUREEN DONOVAN: Lisa. It's mom. I'm right here. LISA DONOVAN: (possessed voice of Rusk) Who... is... Lisa? (fighting at straps) MAUREEN DONOVAN: Why is she talking this way? WALTER: Because I believe this is not your daughter speaking any more. ACT IV Walter's Lab - Dead Man Talking MAUREEN DONOVAN: What is wrong with my daughter? WALTER: Appears that my hypothesis -- Lisa's mind was harboring Mister Rusk's memories -- was wrong. It would seem more likely that Mister Rusk's entire consciousness was transferred to Lisa. OLIVIA: His consciousness. WALTER: Perhaps his soul. PETER: Well, then where is Lisa? WALTER: Merely suppressed. Asleep in her own mind. MAUREEN DONOVAN: I want this stopped. WALTER: I'm afraid I can't do that. MAUREEN DONOVAN: What do you mean you can't? WALTER: (whispering) We can't stop the experiment. The drugs have taken effect. We must let the experiment complete the system. ASTRID: Listen, let's go out and get some air, Miss Donovan. MAUREEN DONOVAN: I can't leave her. WALTER: (almost scolding) Miss Donovan, you have asked me to help. Please let me do my work. MAUREEN DONOVAN: I can't lose her again. WALTER: (calmer) I understand. She's going to be fine. (Astrid and Maureen step out of the lab) OLIVIA: Can I talk to him? To Rusk? WALTER: I hope so. Maybe the only way to coax him out. OLIVIA: My name is Olivia. Do you know your name? I believe that somebody hurt you and I want to find out who that was. LISA DONOVAN: (possessed voice of Rusk) Let me go! OLIVIA: Andrew. Andrew. Who killed you? Who did this to you? LISA DONOVAN: (possessed voice of Rusk) I called my wife. Told her I was getting a beer. There was someone in my car. In the back seat. Told me -- "pull over here. get out. walk. I said walk! Get on your knees!" I'm not going out like that. Let me go! (fights at straps) OLIVIA: Andrew. Andrew! Who killed you? Give me a name. LISA DONOVAN: (possessed voice of Rusk) Don't know his name. Just... his blood. His left arm. OLIVIA: Walter. Walter. WALTER: Peter, turn off the drip. OLIVIA: Okay, I'm gonna call the local hospitals and see if anybody's gone in with an injured left arm. Harvard Lab - Lisa Returns? LISA DONOVAN: Peter. PETER: Hey. She's coming out of it! LISA DONOVAN:Hi. PETER: Hi. LISA DONOVAN: Did it work? Is he gone? PETER: Yeah. It's her. Let's get you out of this. OLIVIA: (aanswers cell phone) Dunham. CHARLIE: (calling from office) We got a hit. Jake Selleg, age thirty-six, walked into a Roxbury E.R. three nights ago. Lacerations on his left arm. You know, Liv, Jake Selleg was Navy too, okay? Now, he trained with SEAL Team Six. That's counter terrorism. OLIVIA: That can't be a coincidence. Is he local? CHARLIE: He works at a boxing gym in Dorchester. OLIVIA: Okay. Can you send me the address? CHARLIE: Sending it now. OLIVIA: I'll meet you there. CHARLIE: On my way. Boxing Gym - Dorchester, MA SPAR COACH: (to Selleg) That's it. (taking practice punches) Nice. Nice cross. OLIVIA: (to a random gym rat) 'scuse me. FBI. I'm Agent Dunham. This is Agent Francis. We're looking for a Jake Selleg. (is directed toward Selleg as he begins to flee) CHARLIE: (in pursuit) Hey! Stop! (out of the gym, down the street, tackles Selleg across the hood of a car in traffic. punches him as Olivia draws her pistol on the suspect) Walter's Lab - Rusk Escapes PETER: Lisa. Hey. (as she stares at the corpse of Rusk) Lisa, there's no need for you to be looking at that. LISA DONOVAN: This is him. Rusk. PETER: Yeah. Astrid's on her way back right now with your mom. Hopefully, you'll be able to put all this behind you in life and get back to normal soon. LISA DONOVAN: Can I have something to drink, please? PETER: Of course. (Gene moo's) Guessing you want something other than fresh cow's milk. (she nods yes) Okay. I'll be right back. (Walter sits and studies in a side office) PETER: Hey, Walter. You drink all the cream sodas again? What's wrong? WALTER: Lisa's brain scan. I think she's still sleeping. PETER: (reality checking his father) Maybe you should take a look out in the lab. WALTER: Well, her brain waves -- It appears that her signal is still being masked by Rusk's dominant pattern. PETER: Rusk is still in control? (returns to empty lab) Lisa? MAUREEN DONOVAN: (just returning to lab) Where is she? Where's my daughter? ACT V Federal Building - Interrogation Room CHARLIE: (holds up evidence bag for Selleg to see) This is a slug we pulled from Andrew Rusk's head. Our ballistic unit's matching it as we speak from the 9 millimeter we found in your apartment. OLIVIA: I guess the Navy did a poor job training you to clean up after your work. CHARLIE: Hey. Who ordered you to kill Andrew Rusk? OLIVIA: Was he threatening to go public over the meltdown on the Gloucester? Did the Navy have you kill Andrew Rusk? JAKE SELLEG: I don't know what you guys are talking about. I spent seven years in the Navy and I never killed a man. But Andrew Rusk deserved it. OLIVIA: What do you mean he "deserved it"? JAKE SELLEG: For what that bastard did to his wife. (at the Rusk residence, Lisa has quietly infiltrated with a key hidden outside) CHARLIE: Rusk's wife. What does this have to do with her? JAKE SELLEG: I hang out at a bar she tends at. She told me about Andy. How he beats on her. One day she came in with a broken arm. She couldn't deal with it any more. No one should have to live like that. OLIVIA: Teresa Rusk hired you to kill her husband? (at the Rusk residence, Lisa locates and opens a lock box with a pistol in it) JAKE SELLEG: In the scrapyard, he kept asking me, why me? I pulled the trigger, but I made sure that I told him that it was Teresa who was sending him to Hell. OLIVIA: You said that to Rusk? Before you killed him, you told him his wife hired you? JAKE SELLEG: Yes, ma'am. CHARLIE: (to door guard) Okay. (to Olivia, walking from the room) Why didn't Rusk tell us that? He told us everything else. Why not that? OLIVIA: (answers cell phone) Dunham. PETER: (calling from the lab) Olivia, Rusk is still controlling Lisa and she's gone. OLIVIA: I think I know where he's going. Rusk's wife had him killed. I think he's going for revenge. Rusk Residence - Andy's Back TERESA RUSK: What the hell are you doing in my house? LISA DONOVAN: (possessed voice of Rusk) Maya Svyozdichka. TERESA RUSK: What did you say to me? How -- how did you know to call me that? You're -- you're that girl. You -- you get out of here. I -- I have a gun. LISA DONOVAN: (possessed voice of Rusk) Upstairs. In a safe. (aims pistol) This gun... that I got you from the service. TERESA RUSK: How do you... I -- I don't understand. LISA DONOVAN: (possessed voice of Rusk) Well, neither do I. But I've been given a second chance, and I'm sure as hell not going to waste it. Now get down on your knees. TERESA RUSK: Okay. (Peter drives quickly to the Rusk house, Teresa is on the floor and has her hands taped) TERESA RUSK: Don't do this. Please! LISA DONOVAN: (possessed voice of Rusk) You had me killed. (pours fuel around the room) Put down like a dog. I want to hear you say it. TERESA RUSK: I didn't have you killed. I don't know what you're talking about! LISA DONOVAN: (possessed voice of Rusk) That's the thing about being with someone for twenty years, (empties fuel can) you know when they lie, how they lie. Admit what you did! (ignites match) TERESA RUSK: Don't. PETER: (cell phone call as he drives) Dunham. It's me. Where are you? OLIVIA: (answer call in her vehicle) We're five minutes out. Where are you? PETER: I'm just pulling up. (screeches to a halt in front of the Rusk house) TERESA RUSK: Please don't do this. Please! LISA DONOVAN: (possessed voice of Rusk) Admit that you had me killed. (Peter sneaks in quietly) Don't you want to die with a clean conscience? TERESA RUSK: Please! Don't! PETER: Stop! (Lisa blows out the lit match) Don't do this. LISA DONOVAN: (possessed voice of Rusk) I'll give you one chance to back out of here... (aims pistol at Peter) ...or we're all going out together. PETER: You know I can't do that. LISA DONOVAN: (possessed voice of Rusk) Then you're making a mistake. (taking serious aim) ACT VI Rusk Residence - Showdown PETER: You don't have to do this. LISA DONOVAN: (possessed voice of Rusk) I already told you to leave once. I am not gonna tell you again. (Olivia and Charlie stop outside and race into the house) PETER: You know, I understand. What you said back at the lab. When I was in school, Lisa, I was different too. I was always sick. I didn't have any real friends. LISA DONOVAN: (possessed voice of Rusk) What the hell are you talking about? PETER: I'm telling you that I understand, Lisa. LISA DONOVAN: (possessed voice of Rusk) You got to stop calling me Lisa. PETER: I know what it feels like to feel different all the time. LISA DONOVAN: (possessed voice of Rusk) I'm gonna count to one. PETER: Lisa, listen to me. You've been given a second chance here, but you have to fight for it. LISA DONOVAN: (possessed voice of Rusk) One! (from behind, Charlie fires a syringed dart into her shoulder and she collapses) (outside the house as Lisa is wheeled to an ambulance) LISA DONOVAN: Peter. PETER: (walking by her side) Yeah? LISA DONOVAN: What happened? PETER: Well, I'll tell you all about it, but not right now, okay? Right now you need to rest. OLIVIA: So they're gonna take you to the hospital, and get you checked out, and make sure that everything's okay. And then they'll bring you back to the lab. And we'll meet you there. Okay. LISA DONOVAN: Okay. (as she is loaded into the ambulance) OLIVIA: How'd you know it would work, that you could reach her? PETER: Walter's book of Tibetan philosophy. Innermost subtle consciousness is ever present. It never leaves the body even in death. OLIVIA: You got a lot of mileage out of a coaster. PETER: Yeah. In other words, I threw up a Hail Mary. Walter's Lab - Faithful Farewell WALTER: Perfectly normal. Singular consciousness. (looking at brainwave graph) Lisa's. MAUREEN DONOVAN: Which means he's gone. WALTER: I believe so. I would propose that Mister Rusk stuck around to deal with unfinished business. And once he did, then, well, Lisa was free to finally purge herself of him. MAUREEN DONOVAN: How can we be sure? WALTER: Nisi credideritis, non intelligentis. MAUREEN DONOVAN: I don't understand. WALTER: It's a Latin translation of Isaiah 7:9. MAUREEN DONOVAN: Unless you believe, you will not understand. WALTER: Even as a scientist, sometimes I have to rely on faith. MAUREEN DONOVAN: God keep you and yours safe, Doctor Bishop. WALTER: (humbly to Maureen) And you, ma'am. (disconnecting Lisa's electrodes) Come along, Lisa. Time to go home. MAUREEN DONOVAN: You all set, sweetheart? LISA DONOVAN: Yeah. (heads for the exit) PETER: (surprised by a big hug from Lisa) Oh. Take care. MAUREEN DONOVAN: (to Olivia as she enters the lab) Thank you again, Agent Dunham. OLIVIA: It's Olivia. And you're welcome. LISA DONOVAN: Thank you. (smaller hug) OLIVIA: Bye. LISA DONOVAN: (shares a little girl-girl advice) I'll be eighteen in a year. Don't wait too long to make your move. (leaves with her mom) OLIVIA: (joins her team as Rusk's corpse is being hauled away) Well, the Navy officially denied our request to launch an investigation into the U.S.S. Gloucester. PETER: Well, there's a shocking surprise. WALTER: Thinking about his shipmates, I shouldn't worry. I suggest that Mister Rusk's postmortem adventures will prove to be the exception rather than the rule. And if not, then we'll go into the exorcism business. (smiles and wanders away) PETER: Is it just me or did you detect a note of excitement in his voice? 'cause I for one cannot wait to get that guy out of here. Times Square - Auto Accident (from the dark skies above, to the noisy, crowded, bright venue below) MALE REPSONDER: He just jumped the curve. (two vehicles have collided, one inverted on the hood of the other, the driver of one vehicle appears fatally wounded) EMT: I'm not getting a pulse on this guy. WOUNDED DRIVER: (suddenly gasps for air, life returning to his face) Maya Svyozdichka. MALE REPSONDER: What'd he say? EMT: I think he's speaking Russian. Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Episodes